The invention relates to animal dressing hooks which in the prior art have been overly complicated, heavy and bulky. Such hooks may be used for hanging slaughtered domestic animals and killed game. They are particularly desirable for hanging game carcasses out of reach of other wild animals in the field, for draining, ageing, and for work on the body.